This invention relates to a slide-in mounting bracket for CB radios, and the like.
Citizen's band or CB radios have recently gained widespread popularity. One attendant problem involves the rampant theft to CB radios. Heretofore most attempts to overcome this problem have involved more or less sophisticated means of mounting CB radios in vehicles so as to prevent the unauthorized removal thereof. Such attempts at overcoming the problem have generally been unsuccessful, and CB radio theft continues to be a major crime problem.
The present invention involves a novel approach to the prevention of CB radio theft. Thus, rather than attempting to prevent unauthorized CB radio removal, the present invention comprises a mounting bracket which facilitates both the removal of a CB radio from a vehicle, and the subsequent reinstallation of the CB radio in the vehicle. In the practice of the invention the CB radio is removed from the mounting bracket and is placed in a secure location, such as the trunk of the vehicle or elsewhere, whenever the vehicle will be unattended. The CB radio is subsequently reinstalled in the mounting bracket whenever the use thereof is desired.
More specifically, the invention comprises a mounting bracket for CB radios including a first plate having a mounting portion and an angularly upwardly extending portion. A plurality of fastener receiving holes are formed through the mounting portion of the first plate to facilitate installation of the mounting bracket beneath the dash of a vehicle. Alternatively, the mounting bracket may be mounted on a standard which is in turn mounted on the floor of the vehicle.
A second plate overlies the angularly upwardly extending portion of the first plate and is secured thereto by suitable means, such as welding. The angularly upwardly extending portion of the first plate and the second plate are secured in a predetermined spaced apart relationship whereby the standard mounting bracket of a CB radio is securely retained therebetween. A CB radio is therefore readily installed on the mounting bracket by positioning the standard mounting bracket of the CB radio between the angularly upwardly extending portion of the first plate and the second plate comprising the mounting bracket. Removal of the CB radio is equally facilitated by disengaging the standard mounting bracket of the CB radio from between the plates comprising the mounting brackt.
An important feature of the invention involves the fact that the CB radio is supported in the mounting bracket with the face or front thereof in an angularly upwardly disposed orientation. This positions the dials, meters, switches and other operating instrumentalities of the CB radio in a more readily accessible orientation in addition to promoting the primary purpose of the invention which is to facilitate the removal of and the reinstallation of the CB radio in the mounting bracket.